Hero Complex
by DakotaBeor
Summary: A series of chronological full length one shot stories, detailing Barry's adventures as The Flash. Featuring plenty of: Hurt/Barry, Westallen, Snowbarry and more! Courage isn't having the strength to go on, it is going on when you don't have the strength. (Each one-shot has its own summary)


**Hero Complex**

 **The Siren**

 _My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. Deep down everybody has one true desire, with some its more obvious than others. Desire is such a powerful emotion, it causes us to act irrationally and drastically. Skipping the 'drabble', my point is this: what would you do if your desires were used against you?_

* * *

Barry Allen stared silently at his feet. His mind reeling from the events which had led to this moment. Eddie was still missing, and Iris was now a part of the team and on his side. Sighing in frustration the young hero leaned backwards against the desk which sat in the middle of the Cortex. Clasping tightly onto the thick glass, Barry bit the inside of his gum.

He should be so happy that Iris was on the team? Why was he so frustrated? Annoyed?

The truth was he knew exactly why.

It had happened in completely the wrong way, he was supposed to tell her… not the other way around. Barry raised his head upwards to stare at the red suit before him, the golden lightning bolt stitched into the centre of the chest shining majestically under the still light. Ever since their moment on the roof, Iris had been sending Barry curt glances; the smile on her face hiding her true feeling behind her eyes. She missed Eddie, and even though he was trying his hardest to get him back, Iris seemed to think the opposite.

Still… Early days? Right?

"Barry!" Caitlin announced.

Spinning suddenly, the young hero leaned forwards over the counter; his face masking the surprise at seeing the whole team stationed behind him. Cisco, Joe, Iris and Caitlin all stared at Barry incredulously as he shifted uncomfortably before them. "Sorry what?" Barry mused, a goofy smile filling his features.

"You were staring off into the distance dude!" Cisco paused, his eyes widening measurably. "Just like in Resident Evil, you know! When Jill remembers…" The enthusiastic engineer paused, his eyes trailing across to Joe who slowly shook his head. "- You know what forget it."

"What he means to say-" Caitlin corrected; her hands clasping onto the chair on the far right of the desk. "Is that you seemed kind of lost, like Eiling?"

"Is everything okay 'Bear'?" Joe followed up, his arms extending outwards as he moved around and placed a hand on Barry's shoulder. Leaning into the reassuring touch for a brief of second, Barry quickly pulled away; his shoulders straightening as he stood up from his slouching position.

Meeting Iris's gaze, Barry felt his worries settle down deep within his stomach; his mind reeling in the concerned look she bathed him in. "I'm fine" Barry smirked, his hands brushing down his clothes as he glanced across each member of the team.

"Good" Iris followed, her hands pulling out the middle chair as she settled into the desk. Tapping away frantically at the computer, the reporter began to pull up various news articles across the screens. "Because we think we may have another metahuman"

"But Wells…" Barry began, Iris shook her head sharply; her eyes switching to Caitlin in search of support.

Clearing her throat, the young woman tilted her head in sympathy. "I think we have all agreed that this situation… is an urgent one."

Nodding in confirmation, Iris slammed her finger down on the keyboard; the large television screen across the room bursting to life suddenly. Turning sharply, Barry watched as an amateurs video began to play. Although the camera work was shaky and the surroundings dark, it was clear to see that the video had been taken during the middle of press conference. However, the crowd seemed disorientated; some seemingly talking and reacting to empty spaces.

The video continued as the hand of the cameraman covered the lens; positioning the camera, the bystander allowed the recorder to fall down against a nearby chair. The view however was unobstructed as a woman slowly strode towards the main stage of the conference. Her slender figure waved as she glided forwards, her body moving seemingly like water. Reaching the stage, the mysterious woman seemed to have her mouth open wide in song.

Even without the sound of the video it was clear to see that she was singing, her eyes wide as her hand extended from behind her back clasping a long deadly blade. Dipping her head, deep black hair covered her features as she placed on hand on the conference speaker's shoulder, the blade moving forwards and in to her chest.

The video ended abruptly; the screen going dark.

"Mrs Kirk was found dead later that day. No-one in that room remembered seeing this happen." Joe announced, "The man filming was elderly. The only thing that made him different from the others was that he was deaf."

"Are you suggesting" Barry paused, his eyes turning to face the others, "That she can control people by singing?"

"We don't know yet, but we will find out" Caitlin reassured, her eyes gleaming.

"Why don't we ask the man?" Barry suggested, his feet shuffling forwards towards the main desk once more as he stuffed his hands into his pockets tightly. "He might be able to give us a clearer description of who the killer is." Barry gestured to the black screen of the television. Although in the video it had been clear to see the killers colour hair and stature, her facial features has been barely distinguishable.

Iris sighed deeply as she leaned back in her chair. "After the video was posted online, it was taken down almost immediately."

"What?" Barry glanced across to Joe, "Why?"

"Because…" Iris paused, "Mr Getting's was found dead in his home the following morning"

Barry gritted his teeth hard, his eyes dropping as he suppressed a sad sigh. Shaking his head away of the bad thoughts, the young hero marched around the back of the desk, his eyes falling onto the computer screens; across them displayed reports of similar 'amnesiac attacks'. "So what can we do?"

"Be ready" Joe announced as he slowly paced across the floor towards them. "This isn't something the police can handle."

"I've already started formulating some special earphones that can block out the Sirens singing." Cisco paused, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree as he turned to face the rest of the team. "The Siren?"

"Hm" Caitlin nodded slowly, "I kind of like it"

Iris tapped her hands awkwardly against the desk, "I guess I'll try and find a motive as to why Mrs Kirk was targeted that night. There must be a link between all of the reports.", Turning to face Barry again with her eyes narrowed, the young journalist leant backwards in her chair.

"In the meantime, Ill carry on looking for Wells" Barry vowed. Pulling his hands from his pockets the young forensic scientist stood before the red suit; the model towering over him as he looked upon it with apprehension. He knew he wouldn't find anything related to Wells or Eddie, but he had to keep trying.

"I'm coming to" Joe announced, only as he stepped forwards he seemed to wince slightly; his hands hovering by his ribs. Tutting, Caitlin jumped upwards from her seat; rushing across the room to aid the detective upright once more.

"No" The doctor announced in an equally commanding tone. "You're still healing from what happened with Grodd, Instead you're going to stay still while I poke and prod you for a while. Okay?"

Joe seemed to regard Caitlin oddly before nodding slowly, a small amused smile filling his features. "Okay"

Nodding with a smirk, Barry spun around in super speed; the world around him slowing as he pulled off his large autumn coat and sweater and jumped into his suit. Feeling the world shift back into normal pace, Barry shivered uncomfortably as he moved about in his suit; the leather clinging tightly to his skin. Feeling eyes on him, the speedster pulled his mask up and over his face; his fingers pressing tightly against his ear as he opened the communications channel.

"Buzz if you need" Barry stated simply.

Feeling the electrical energy course through his veins once more, the speedster surged forwards as the world around him slowed down a considerable amount. Watching the reactions on the faces of his friends at his sudden disappearance slowly fade, Barry shot like a speeding bullet out of Star Labs and into the heart of Central City. Only one thing playing on his mind. Where was Wells?

* * *

Barry was around two hours into his searches when his communication line buzzed alive with energy. "Barry?"

The Flash paused from his running, pulling into a nearby alleyway as he skidded to a halt; sparks flying from his feet as pieces of rubbish and paper burnt instantaneously at the friction between the sole of his boot and the tarmac. Wandering slowly into the shadows, The Flash perched behind one of the large dumpster bins. "What have you got for me Cisco?"

"I have just completed prototyping the headphones" Cisco announced proudly, his voice wavering with emotion. "They look dope!"

Barry allowed himself a small smile, "Cool Cisco. Do they work?"

"OF COURSE!" Cisco declared, his tone of mock hurt. However, the engineer seemed to fumble about a bit on the other end of the line as he mumbled into the microphone, "Of course they work, but whether they can stand up to the Siren is another question."

"I'm sure they're fine Cisco" Barry replied reassuringly, "Time will tell"

"Barry" Iris this time. Barry cringed inside as he knew what question was coming. "I found something that might be a motive for the murder. Mrs Kirk was actually a leading doctor on the Larynx, as well as this she was also one of the judges for the most prestigious music academy in Central City. Maestro. Perhaps one day she offered a too harsh of a critique on an audition?"

"Wow Iris" Barry credited, however the speedster quickly corrected his tone after realising how condescending the comment must have sounded. "I mean, that's brilliant. Perhaps if you run a search on the failed auditions for the academy, we can start getting some potential names?"

"Already done it. With Caitlin's help we cross referenced the names with the reports of the other amnesiac attacks." Iris replied instantaneously.

"Charlotte Diggleby." Caitlin finished, Barry could almost sense the smile the two women shared as they continued to reveal their findings, "She was the only failed audition who correlates with all the data. Before the accelerator explosion she was an aspiring singer, only when she went to audition she was refused entry because they didn't believe she reached the criteria. Charlotte had also been diagnosed and was suffering with Schizophrenia, so perhaps she took the refusal as an attack because of her mental state?"

"She went missing around a year ago, near enough to the time the accelerator exploded" Iris finished her tone soft.

"I like knowing her life story, but does any of this help with working out where she is?" Barry questioned, his back leaning against the cool brick of the building beside him. Placing a hand on the dumpster, Barry slowly traced its surface.

"Joe worked out that she was attacking each of the judges" Caitlin confirmed, "Mrs Kirk, Mr Yonder, Mr Hayward…. They're all the previous victims-" Caitlin trailed off, her voice dipping.

"Barry, if we're right the next target is going to be a Mr Perry" Iris completed, her tone sounding accomplished.

Barry froze, "Where is Joe now?", the thought of Joe being in potential trouble chilled the hero to the bones. Only the other day had he been held captive by a giant gorilla, the thought of Iris hating him even more for letting her father down caused guilt to settle in his stomach.

"He went back to work" Cisco stated as a matter of fact. Only as soon as the engineer had stated it did he truly realise. The chances of Joe returning to work without his partner when there was a crazy killer meta on the lose were extremely slim. Barry gritted his teeth as he shook his head. "He hasn't gone to work has he?" Cisco questioned.

"Where is Mr Perry's house?"

"One Hundredth Avenue, just off Broad-street" Caitlin directed. Barry nodded; the electricity which coursed through his veins sparking the world to slow around him. Using his positioning against the wall, Barry propelled himself forwards out of the alleyway. Coursing in and out of the approaching cars, the young speedster panted as he pushed his body to move faster than it had ever before. He knew why Joe had gone off on his own, not only was he wanting to protect the city but he was also doing it for Barry.

The speedster slowed his pace slightly, as a flashback pushed its way to the forefront of his mind.

" _Bear" Joe raised his voice slightly. Barry moved from the Cortex into the private medical room, Joe was rested in bed; a heart monitor attached to his chest as he breathed deeply. Smiling, Barry moved past the sleeping form of Iris to perch himself on the other side of the bed. "Are you okay?"_

" _I think I should be asking you that question" Barry commented, his eyes falling as Joe's scream reverberated around his head. "You were the one held captive by a Gorilla"_

" _Iris told me what happened" Joe stated simply, his eyes filled with concern. "But that wasn't what I was asking about."_

 _Barry sent him a confused glance as he allowed his head to dip._

" _Somethings not right with you, Bear, I can tell by now" Joe smiled caringly as he reached a hand outwards and rested it on Barry's own. The touch was comforting, seemingly alleviating some of the weight which rested on the speedsters shoulders. "Its Wells isn't it?"_

" _And Iris, I let you down Joe. Everyone is in trouble because of me" Barry sighed deeply, "The man I thought I could trust turned out to be the man who killed my mother. I admired a killer, Joe. A killer who wants me dead and will allow nothing to get in his way. Heck- Cisco would be dead if I hadn't ran back a day"_

" _Barry" Joe sighed, "I know you didn't choose this to happen. You have nothing to blame yourself for. Without you Central City would be a much darker place, think of all the lives you've saved!"_

 _Barry smirked as he lifted his head._

" _As for Wells" Joe patted the younger man's hand before drawing it away, "We will find him. We're a team Barry, I'm going to be there for you more than ever now… okay?"_

" _Okay."_

Pushing the reverie away, Barry skidded to a halt before a small wooden house. Wandering forwards, the Flash took in his surroundings. The house seemed old and frigid; its exterior consisting of a white peeling paint, exposing the rotting wood beneath it. Sneaking up the steps, Barry walked across the porch of the house; his hand reaching outwards as he slowly pushed the door open.

"Guys" Barry whispered, "This is super foreboding, any word from Joe?"

"He hasn't answered his phone" Iris panicked across the communication.

Submerging himself into the darkened house, the young speedster wandered into the living room. "Joe?" Barry called his eyes narrowing, to the side of the room was a set of stairs up into the second floor.

A sharp crash from the room adjacent sent Barry spinning on his feet, his eyes narrowing towards the silhouette of the woman from the video. She was a lot older than she first appeared to be in the video; her head tilted to the side as she seemed to study the picture before her. "Shame he has to die" Charlotte muttered to herself, "He looks good"

Charlotte turned abruptly, throwing the picture across the room; causing it to smash loudly against the kitchen's doorway. Ducking around the side, Barry peeked across into the adjacent room once more. Charlotte had taken to looking under the table, her face constricted into one of confusion. "I don't understand what you mean?" She whispered, "He should be here."

Turning his attention back to Joe, Barry sped up the stairs and to the second floor, the yellow lightening produced from his movement lighting up the corridor as he ran. Slowing to a halt as quietly as he could, the young speedster began to wander slowly across the hallway, approaching the first of the two bedrooms with caution. Pressing his back against the door, Barry twisted the doorknob open.

The effect was instant, as soon as he entered the room; Barry felt something smack against the back of his neck. Collapsing to the ground with a grunt of pain, The Flash felt the room spin violently as he looked about in a dazed manner. Before him stood an apologetic Joe and a panicked looking stranger.

Groaning, Barry clasped at his head as Joe closed the door quietly behind him. "B- Flash" Joe whispered, pressing his hands against the speedsters back, the detective rubbed his shoulder blades slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise it would be you."

Barry waved the concern away as he slowly clambered to his feet. His legs wobbling for a couple of seconds as he struggled to regain balance.

"You see her?" Joe asked as he returned to his position by the door, pressing his ear against the wood the detective focused on listening out into the hall way.

"She's in the kitchen" Barry stated simply his eyes wandering around the room for a form of escape. Across from them was a small window, although the frame seemed to have rotted long ago, there was still a chance for them to pry it open and push their way through. Although the drop which followed meant that he would have to carry them each one at a time and quickly.

"Why don't you go fight her" Mr Perry accused, his eyes narrowing. It was clear to see he made a living from judging people. "You're the Flash!"

"I haven't got the earphones from Cisco" Barry answered more for Joe's sake, "I came straight here. So fighting our way out isn't an option."

"You came here just in time to" Joe smirked. "When I got here I found Mr Perry hiding in the kitchen. We sneaked our way around and ended up here."

"You shouldn't have gone alone Joe." Barry stated simply as he stepped towards the cop. "We're a team remember?"

Joe opened his mouth to reply, only as he did his face fell; the sound of footsteps making their way up the stairs began to fill the house, the wood creaking menacingly.

"Mr Perry!" Charlotte cried into the air, her voice muffled through the door. "I want you to hear my lovely voice before you die! Besides, I know where you are, they say you're up here"

Glancing across to the window once more, Barry narrowed his eyes. Rushing across the room in a blur, the young man began to analyse the wood in a closer detail. It was going to be easy to open, but in doing so, the Siren would be alerted to their presence. Dipping his head, Barry turned back to Joe and Mr Perry. He knew what had to be done.

"This is the only way out" Barry announced, his eyes switching between Joe and the stubborn judge. "Once I have forced this window to open, you'll both need to climb out onto the porch roof and jump down to the ground from there."

"Wait-" Joe threw his arm upwards, "What about you."

"Ill follow you out after I hold her off." Barry turned back to the window, his hands beginning to vibrate as he slowly brought them close to the rotting wood. Gritting his teeth, Barry pressed down hard. The wood in response shattered instantly, the window falling from its frame with an almighty crash.

"Hey!" Mr Perry stated incredulously at the damage. With no time to lose, Barry turned quickly; the world slowing around him as he grabbed Mr Perry and practically threw him through the hole.

Rushing across the room, Barry proceeded to wrap his arms around Joe; leading him to the window before depositing him and rushing back to the door. Pressing his back against it tightly, Barry panted as he pushed his heels outwards in front of him.

"Barry" Joe stated simply, his face one of concern.

"Just go Joe." Barry grunted as the door shuddered from the force of Charlotte pressing against it. Nodding, Joe climbed through the window; taking a hesitant glance towards the man he called his son before aiding Mr Perry in jumping off the porch roof. Sighing in relief, Barry turned his attention back to holding the door closed which was proving to be too easy to be true.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Charlotte cried manically through the wood; her fists pummelling against the frame. Swallowing a dry lump from his throat, Barry turned his head to the side; his hand vibrating violently as he pressed it against the door knob, breaking its connection with the lock.

"Barry? Talk to me." Cisco commanded across the comm. Pressing his finger to his ear, Barry grunted as the woman on the other side of the door barrelled into it once more.

"Is Joe out?" Barry asked, his hands moving away from the door as he stepped backwards.

"He just called Iris- he said that he was okay but that you-"

Cisco's sentence never finished as suddenly a loud shrieking sound filled the room. Although it was slightly muffled, its tone was still potent enough to prove to be abrasive against Barry's ears.

"Barry!" Cisco shouted through the communications line.

Clasping his head in pain, Barry collapsed to the floor, the pitch seemingly increasing ever more. Writhing, the Flash bit the inside of his cheek as grunts turned into yells; the pain similar to what he experienced from the Pied Piper. As the tone continued to rattle through his skull, Barry cringed in pain. That was, until it stopped.

Confused Barry opened his eyes which he hadn't realised were shut. Climbing to his feet gradually, the young speedster glanced around the room in confusion. Had he passed out? The room seemed unfocused, as if he was looking through a frosted window. Rubbing his eyes, Barry frowned as the effect continued to linger.

"Barry?" A voice echoed.

The Flash frowned; his hands falling away from his eyes. He recognised that voice from before, deep in his memories. He could never forget it.

"Barry?" It repeated, its tone muffled through the wooden door.

Stepping closer, Barry frowned with confusion. "Mom?"

"It's me Barry" Nora's voice announced through the door. Feeling his eyes well with unfallen tears, Barry marched closer to the door his palms rested against its flat surface.

"Mom is that really you?" Barry asked again, the tremble in his voice clear as the room spun in a disorientating manner.

"Of course it is honey, who else would it be?" Nora replied sweetly through the oak frame. Smiling to himself, Barry allowed a tear or two slip down his cheek; his forehead resting against the cool door frame.

"Mom" Barry frowned, "I miss you so much."

"Barry" Nora's tone of voice was soft, embracing. All the young hero wanted to do was be in his mother's arms once more, even if this was all just a dream. "Open the door, Barry"

Barry paused, his forehead still pressed against the wood as tears streamed across his mask and down his cheeks. Glancing across the door knob, the young hero sighed as he pushed himself away from the door. "Stand back"

Hearing Nora's soft footsteps moving away from the door, Barry pressed his palms against it. As he moved, a wave of nausea over powered his senses. The room still remained a haze around him as the bright light from outside flared across his vision. Content with his dream, Barry pushed onwards vibrating his palms at the right frequency to cause the door to shatter like glass.

Stepping backwards, Barry gasped at the sight of his mother before him. She was just how he remembered her to be; bright eyed and full of life. Approaching the Flash slowly, Nora seemed to glance around the room inquisitively, her eyebrow twitched upwards in curiosity. "Who are you?" Nora demanded, her persona switching at the presence of the door opening.

Barry smirked as he felt his tears continued to well in his eyes, stepping closer the young hero watched his mother closely. "It's me… Barry"

"Barry?" Nora ran a hand through her vibrant red hair, the other hidden behind her back. "You're not my Barry"

Slowly the Flash reached upwards, his hands clasping onto his mask as he pulled the leather away from his face. Sighing deeply, Barry almost stumbled as the nausea washed over his sensations once more. Smiling through tears, the hero reached a hand forwards to his mother. "It's me, Mom."

"You've grown" Nora stated simply as she eyed his hand closely, "My Barry"

Accepting his outstretched hand, Nora moved forwards into a hug; her arms clinging around Barry's shoulders as he pushed his face into the crook of her neck. Nora sighed softly as one of her hands ran through her son's hair, the other moving down his back before hovering near the centre of his chest.

"I'm so disappointed in you" Nora sighed, her tone taking a venomous twist. Confused, Barry went to pull away from the tight hug when a sudden sharp pain exploded from his chest. Gasping, the young speedster stumbled away from his mother, his hands clasping at the front of his suit in search for the source of pain. Tutting, Nora skipped backwards in an amused fashion.

Slowly the room began to lose its hazed feel, instead reverting back to normal. Watching wide eyed, Barry supressed the urge to gag as the woman who he believed to have been his mother morphed into the deadly metahuman he had been chasing before he had 'passed out'.

Turning his attention back to his chest, Barry pulled his hands away slowly; a panicked feeling rising in his gut at the amount of blood which covered his hands. Feeling his knee's go weak, Barry fell forwards onto the ground; his eyes never leaving Charlotte.

"How does it feel to be stabbed in the back, Flash!" The woman smirked as she spun in a sharp circle, the long blade in her hand covered in his blood. "Or should I say Barry?"

Barry fell forwards again, his chest hitting the ground as he weakly moved his hands to soften his fall. Feeling a warm substance drip down the side of his face, Barry noted the presence of blood falling from his ears. The speedster frowned inwardly, it hadn't been a dream and now he was lying on the floor unmasked and helpless to the Siren. "Why?"

"When I sing I can influence what people, see, feel and even believe." The woman frowned as she crouched low onto her knee's. "You believed that you were seeing your mother."

"How?" Barry wheezed as he felt his eyes flutter, "How did you know?"

"I don't" The woman sighed as if frustrated, her eyes twitching around the room. "You imagine it all, except, I can also influence it. As soon as you let me into the room, I just took control of your dream. It's simple really, just the right changes in pitch; a C note here and a B there." She smirked maliciously as she played with the knife in her hand once more.

"The point of the matter is this, you got in my way" She tutted, "You messed with my plans, Barry. Now, you're going to die" The Siren reached a cold hand outwards, tracing his jawline longingly. "Which is a shame, really, it is! I could kiss you right now."

Cringing away at the touch, Barry closed his eyes as the Siren raised her arm upwards; the knife glimmering in the light from the outside.

"Good bye"

With a sharp swing, the woman began to bring the blade downwards; however it never reached Barry as a loud bang filled the air followed by a short gurgle. Opening his eyes weakly, Barry watched the Charlotte fell to the ground beside him; eyes wide in surprise and pain. In the centre of her chest, was a single gunshot wound.

Following its trajectory to the door, Barry's eyes met that of Joe's.

"Barry?" Joe asked questioningly as he entered the room slowly. Wheezing, Barry attempted to push himself upwards, only as he did his arms gave way; sending his body tumbling towards the ground once more. "BARRY!" Joe cried.

Feeling his body picked up and wrapped into the arms of Joe, the young speedster smiled. "Joe?" Barry asked weakly.

"Barry, stay with me now- We are going to get you back to Star Labs" Joe announced, his hands hovering over the wound hesitantly.

"It's fine" Barry coughed meekly, "I heal fast. Remember?"

But even Barry was beginning to doubt that even his powers could heal the blow he had received. Watching Joe's face closely, The speedster's vision began to waiver, dark spots closing in from his periphery vision.

"Joe" Barry managed to utter, his eyes fluttering closed. "I-"

"Bear?" Joe panicked.

And then oblivion welcomed him with open arms.

* * *

"Does he always do this?"

"What you mean go in alone? Yes he's done it before"

"I didn't even get to test out my new headphones!"

"Cisco, your headphones are the least of our problems right now"

"He's going to be alright though, right?"

"He will be. He's Barry"

"Then why is he still asleep?"

"He isn't" Barry felt his heart hammer quickly in his chest at the voice. Busted. "He's wide awake, aren't you Barry?"

Opening his eyes hesitantly, Barry smiled goofily towards Caitlin as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest. Taking in the concerned gazes around him, the young speedster glanced down at his chest which was tightly clad in bandages. Shifting his arms beneath himself to push upwards, Barry was quickly pushed back down by Iris; her gaze hard.

"Barry don't" Iris stated firmly, "You shouldn't move"

Confused, Barry turned to Cisco who shrugged lightly. "Oh I don't know what happened… oh yeah! Dude you only got stabbed through the chest!" The eccentric engineer gestured towards the bandages wrapped around the speedster's torso.

Barry rolled his eyes, his throat dry beyond belief. Coughing softly, the young man was surprised when Joe brought a cup of water to his mouth; tipping it slowly allowing him to drink. Feeling the cool liquid slip down his throat, Barry waved his hand as he dismissed the drink. Coughing again, the young man cleared his throat. "It wasn't that bad"

"Barry" Caitlin sighed with frustration, "I had you in theatre, your right lung collapsed. You almost died, your healing isn't fast enough to stop internal bleeding instantly"

"Hey" Joe spoke up, his arm resting on Barry's arm lightly. "Can I have a word with Barry, in private?"

"Sure" Cisco waved his hands in the air, his tone sarcastic "I'll just go and store my brand new earphones for future use, you know? Because there may always be another Siren."

Watching the engineer storm off in a childish sulk, Caitlin shrugged. "He'll get over it"

Laughing, Iris followed the young doctor as they left the small medical room leaving Joe and Barry alone. Resting his head back against the soft pillows, Barry sighed deeply; the soft beeping of his heart monitor threatening to send him back into a deep sleep. "De-ja vu" Barry smirked.

"This can't become a regular thing, Bear" Joe scalded with a soft smile, his hand moving to rest in the younger man's hair. "But we do need to talk"

"I know" Barry sighed, "Joe, I know what you're going to say"

"I thought we were a team, Bear" Joe announced, his eyes beginning to water as he stared into Barry's intently.

"You were in Danger, Joe" Barry stressed, meeting Joe's gaze he was strong in his resolve, "I couldn't lose you. I was going to follow you out, trust me, I didn't plan on staying in a house with a crazed killer for as long as I did."

Joe seemed to consider the young man before him for a moment, "Then what happened Barry?"

"The Siren started singing. I thought I had passed out. That's when I saw her, I let my guard down again and I didn't evaluate my surroundings. I should have realised none of it was real."

Joe's face conveyed one of sympathy as he removed his hand from Barry's hair and rested it on the younger man's shoulder. "Caitlin said that you wouldn't have realised what was happening to you. You were disorientated, Bear."

Defiant until the end, Barry shook his head. "No. I should have realised that she wasn't alive, that none of it was real."

"Who?"

The speedster sighed as his eyes welled with unfallen tears, "I saw my Mom, Joe"

The conversation fell into an uncomfortable silence as Barry struggled to regain his composure once more. Joe sat with his mouth slightly ajar, an abundance of words were perched on his lips, however for once the detective was speechless.

Looking away from Joe, Barry turned his attention to his heart monitor. "I let my guard down. The Siren? When she sang, she could make us see what we want to see, what we most desire. Even influence them."

Finding his voice, Joe nodded slowly, "So you saw your mother."

Barry bit his lip, tears threatening to spill from his eyes once again. Turning to gaze back towards the detective, the speedster rubbed his eyes as exhaustion began to overwhelm him. "I have to save her, Joe."

Moving closer to his foster son, Joe nodded in agreement. Although Barry didn't know it, despite Joe desperately wanting Barry to be happy and save his mother from her untimely death, the detective didn't want to face the changes that would come from it. After all, it would be like he was losing his biological son. "You will save her, Barry. You have grown to become the strongest man I know. Your mother would be proud, you know that? So whatever happens in the past, the future- Just remember that you always do your best, bear." Joe finished, his eyes alight with inspiration.

Noting the look of hope portrayed on the younger man's face, Joe continued, "We will save her, as a team."

Barry smiled as he yawned loudly, his eyes beginning to flutter closed once more. Noticing the lights dimming slowly, the young man grasped onto Joe's hand tightly; giving it a tight reassuring squeeze. "As a team."


End file.
